IMPOSIBLE
by Shiru92
Summary: Alice Brandon era una mujer feliz: llevaba veinticinco años casada con James y disfrutaba de su amor. La inesperada muerte de James hundió a Alice en una terrible depresión. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido Jasper, un artista bohemio y excéntrico, hizo latir de nuevo su dolorido corazón. ADAPTACIÓN. HERMOSA HISTORIA. PASEN Y LEAN :)
1. summary

**Los personajes son de "The Twilight Saga" es totalmente de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia "Imposible" es una adaptación de la novela "Imposible" de Danielle Steel**

**IMPOSIBLE **

* * *

**Alice Brandon** era una mujer feliz: llevaba veinticinco años casada con** James** y disfrutaba de su amor con la plenitud del primer día.

Mantenía una excelente relación con sus dos hijos y, en el plano profesional, se había convertido en una de las principales marchantes de arte de Europa y Estados Unidos.

La inesperada muerte de **James** hundió a** Alice** en una terrible depresión.

El trabajo iba a convertirse en su único consuelo, y en él se refugió para superar la tristeza.

Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido y que jamás volvería a alcanzar la felicidad, **Jasper**, un artista bohemio y excéntrico, hizo latir de nuevo su dolorido corazón.

** Alice y Jasper** sienten desde el primer minuto en que se conocen una pasión electrizante que les animará a luchar por su relación, superando la diferencia de edad y dando la espalda a las convenciones sociales.

* * *

Acá otra vez yo con una historia que me gusta habré leído no quiero exagerar pero es la verdad, como 7 veces, y no me aburro. Realmente no hay dudas que la verdadera autora es Danielle Steel y yo solo la adapto pero me enloquece.

Obviamente que omito cosas innecesarias para que la historia no sea tan igual y achicar los capítulos y también para que peguen los personajes.

Sin mas, a continuación voy a subir el primer capitulo. por que soy buena y porque quiero saber que opinar.

Hay que saber que en el primer capitulo no sucede nada importante, solo una idea de la historia.

Lo mejor empieza adelante :P

un beso. y espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de "The Twilight Saga" es totalmente de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia "Imposible" es una adaptación de la novela "Imposible" de Danielle Steel**

**IMPOSIBLE**

Capitulo 1

Alice Brandon, una mujer feliz, vive su vida junto a su marido James y sus hijos Alec y Jane.

A sus 25 años de casada con James disfrutan su amor desde el primer día.

Llevan a cargo unas de las galerías de arte mas importante de Estados Unidos y Europa

Alice nacida con su padre, Carlisle, también llevando una galería de arte, todo lo que sabía valorar y contemplar era el arte. Gracias a su formación y crianza Alice decidió estudiar en Soborna y se licencio en historia del arte. Luego realizó el doctorado en la universidad Neoyorquina de Columbia y más tarde completo su formación con 2 años de prácticas en el Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Su padre dolido por que su hija vivía lejos de su casa y solo regresaba los fines de semana deseaba su regreso miles de veces, lo único que no espero fue el inesperado encuentro de James con Alice.

En esos tiempos Alice tenía 22 años, solo una jovencita perdida en el mundo, sin madre y lejos de su padre. Se hicieron grandes amigos, se cuidaban mutuamente. Luego de seis meses se casaron pese a la negativa de Carlisle.

En ese entonces, James tenía 32 años, diez mas que Alice, se había graduado en la universidad de Princeton y titulado de Administración de empresas en Harvard .

Trabajaba con un gran puesto en un banco de inversiones en la Wall Street, que luego de un tiempo comenzó a dirigirla.

Después de un año nació su primer hijo Alec y luego dos su segunda hija mujer Jane. Pese a esto Alice nunca dejó sus estudios, al contrario estudió con mas ganas contratando a una niñera para su ayuda en la crianza de sus hijos.

Después de un tiempo James se traslado de Estados Unidos a París junto a toda su familia.

LLevaban ocho años juntos viviendo tranquila y felizmente en familia cuando llamaron del banco de inversiones, donde James era socio, diciendo que habían fallecidos en un accidente aéreo dos socios y no dudaron ni un instante en James. Lo necesitaban Nueva York. El no podía negarse, su trabajo también era importante para el.

Alice lloró la noticia y no podía no entristecer por ello. París y Nueva York estaban a gran distancia. Tanto que decidió abrir otra galería de Arte en Nueva York. Al principio su padre no quiso, le pareció una locura, la galería en parís iba demasiado bien para abrir otra, pero gracias al apoyo de James lo logró y la abrieron. A el le parecía una idea brillante.

allí en Nueva York encontraron un buen piso en Park Avenue para su familia y una gran casa de buen aspecto en la calle setenta y cuatro entre las Avenidas Madison y la Quinta para abrir la galería .

Para esa época Alec y Jane tenían 12 y 10 años respectivamente. Aquellos niños eran muy parecidos físicamente pero muy deferentes en su forma de ser. A Alec le fascinaba dibujar y a la pequeña sacar fotos. Andaba con su cámara de un lado a otro.

Durante ese tiempo Alice iba y venía desde Nueva York a Paría casi dos veces al mes, dirigiendo ala galería

A sus 87 años Carlisle murió de vejez, como el lo hubiera deseado, feliz después de cerrar su galería de arte. Alice no podía creer la muerte de su padre mientras paseaba por los pasillos de su oficina. Todas las personas importantes del mundo del artes viajaron allí para dar sus respetos, así como amigos, clientes, James y los niños. Después del funeral, después de cuatro semanas de reunirse con abogados, sin fuerzas de marcharse Alice regresó a Nueva York. Por primera vez se sintió huérfana.

Pasaron los años y ella seguía extrañando a su padre. pero los años siguientes fueron plácidos y felices en su galería, cuya iba agrandándandose y subiendo a un gran nivel mundial.

Alec, con sus 24 años, vivía y trabajaba en Londres, se tomaba todo lo artístico mu y a pecho, con mucha pasion y eso a Alice le agradaba mucho, se veía en su hijo a ella misma. Sabía que en un futuro iba a exponer su arte y ella eso no lo dudaba, veía en su futuro un gran artista. En cambio, Jane hacía cuatro meses que se había graduado en Bellas Artes y fotografía. Aunque era algo muy diferente a lo que ella había estudiado, igualmente, Alice estaba muy contenta por la decisión de su hija. Respetaba sus deseos.

Estaba a punto de cerrar su oficina, era ya viernes y estaba oscureciendo, cuando le sonó el teléfono de su oficina

-Hola- respondió sin entender.

-Hola mamá . Pensaba que ya te habías ido- Su hijo contesto a voz media sin dormir, bostezando

- A punto se salir, me agarraste justito.- sonrió la madre. Su hijo podría ser muy adulto pero a la hora de salir de fiesta por las noches era el primero en salir - ¿Qué haces sin salir? es raro...

-Recién llego má - explicó el joven

- mmm- le reprochó la mujer- que cosa, y ...¿cómo la pasaste?

-En realidad fui a la inauguración de una galería con un amigo. Luego salimos a cenar. El tema fue que todo el mundo se emborracho y decidí irme antes de que terminaramos todos presos- el chico largo una carcajada

-Muy interesante- Alice se sentó en su silla, frente al escritorio, y penso en cuanto extrañaba a sus hijos. - y tu madre puede saber ...¿Qué hacían para que pudieran terminar todos presos?

- Fui a una inauguración con un artista que conozco, es algo loco el tipo, pero como artista es magnifico. Algún día me gustaría presentarlo. Jasper Withlock se llama... Como se aburrió en la inauguración, se emborrachó y luego cuando fuimos a cenar se emborrachó mas- A Alec le encantaba llamar a su madre y contarle de sus amistades. eran muy unidos.

- Que decir que se halla emborrachado- Alice creyó que el chico era de la edad de su hijo y no dudo que aquellos la habían pasado en grande.

- Si, Es muy divertido. Se quitó los pantalones. se subió a la silla y empezó a los gritos. decidió tratar de conquistar a una mujer pero luego ella empezó a pegarle con un bolso enorme que llevaba - se rio y su madre rió con el -Todo el mundo reía mucho pero decidí sacarlo rápido de ahí, El dueño ya estaba llamando a la policía. Lo subí a mi auto y lo llevé a su casa con su mujer.

-¿Esta casado?- preguntó Alice desconcertada.- pensé que tenía tu edad

-No, no mamá . No tiene mi edad. Tiene treinta y cuatro y si, tiene tres hijos... Muy lindos y su esposa también

-Y ella donde estaba? - La voz de desaprobación de Alice se escuchaba del otro lado de la linea.

-Ella odia salir con el- Alec contestó como si nada

- Y si, claro. me imagino... Yo también odiaría salir con un hombre que se emborrache, se saque los pantalones en público y que luego quiera salir con cualquier mujer de por ahí a la fuerza

- Es algo que me dijo cuando una vez tuve que llevarlo desmayado a su casa... Es buena mujer

. serlo para aguantar eso .¿Ese hombre es alcholico- Alice se preocupó por las compañías de su hijo. No quería que saliera con alguien que pudiera ser de mal ejemplo

- Mamá- protestó- No, no es alcholico- rió solo estaba aburrido y solo se ha sacado los pantalones, creo que nadie lo vio

-Espero que tengas los tuyos puestos- repuso en tono maternal

- Por supuerto. A jasper le pareció una cobardía de mi parte. dijo que para la próxima va a apostar conmigo- volvio a reir- igualmente, no acepte

-Gracias mi vida, me alivia mucho oirlo- Alice miro su reloj y vio que llegaba tarde a su próxima reunión con su marido- Lo siento hijo pero quedé con tu padre y ya voy diez minutos de retraso

-Esta bien mamá- sonrió Alec del otro lado. le gustaba saber que sus padres estaban bien y felices. como siempre- Saludos a papá

-Lo haré. Ahora ¿qué haras?- pregunto antes de cortar, para quedarse tranquila de que su hijo estará bien

- No lo se, no tengo planes. Creo que me podré a pintar- miró para la ventana a su lado.- El tiempo esta muy feo

-Bien, el domingo quizás valla para París. te llamaré cuando llegué. podremos vernos?

-Si, haré el tiempo- sonrió Alec-Buen finde mamá. te quiero

- Yo también hijo... Ah y dile a tu amigo que la próxima vez no se baje los pantalones, pudieron haber terminados presos. tuvieron suerte

-Jajaja-rió fuerte en carcajada- Claro, lo haré.

-Hablamos el domingo

-Si, hablamos. Adiós- Se despidieron y colgaron al mismo momento

sonrió y salio de su oficina corriendo a su auto, ya estaba llegando tarde a su esperado encuentro con su marido. todavía tenía que preparar la cena pero hablar con su hijo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en las últimas horas.

James la estaba esperando en su casa, sentado en el sillón mirando una película de Bathman en la televisión . Lo saludo con un beso y salio disparada a preparar la cena.

Una ensalada rápida y luego un pollo frito

-¿Cómo fue el día?-pregunto James entrando a la cocina, parándose a su lado

-Perdón por llegar tarde. Alec llamó justo cuando estaba por salir.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Un poco borracho, salio por ahí con malas compañías

-¿Una mujer? - sonrio interesado James

-No, Un loco. Amigo suyo. no se de donde lo saco. Creo que es un Artista. Se saco los pantalones

-Alec se sacó los pantalones- Rió sorprendido

-No, el loco. su amigo- Contesto sirviendo la comida sobre los platos

Siguieron charlando mientras comían de todo un poco ...

- Muchas cosas trajiste de la oficina, Alice...

-Si, el domingo me voy a París- le recordó a su esposo

-Ahh si, me había olvidado. ¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Cuatro días, o tal vez cinco. El próximo finde semana volveré. Estaré con Alec algún momento. espero poder encontrarnos

- Y ahora ... ¿ Quién es la chica de esta semana?Preguntó su padre divertido

-La ultima vez era una modela de la clase de pintura- sonrió burlona- La verdad que ya ni pregunto - Se levantó de la mesa levantando los platos y los puso en la mesada de la cocina

-Es que hace mucho tiempo que no le pregunto a Alec el nombre de sus novias-James rió

.

.

La noche pasó rápido, se la pasaron en el sillón del comedor mirando películas que pasaban por cable. Cuando no pasaban nada bueno para ver decidieron subir a su habitación. Se acostaron juntos y a la media hora ya estaban los dos profundamente dormidas

Esa mañana se levantó Alice primera y decidió entrar a bañarse, al menos de cinco minutos se levantó James, esperó que Alice salga para poder meterse el. Cuando salió Alice bajó a preparar el desayuno. Luego lo disfrutaron juntos.

Era sábado al mediodía y el día estaba feo. se la pasaron encerrados descansando. A la noche James la invito a cenar a un restaurante para comer, beber vino y charlar. Fue una noche fácil y tranquila. Llegaron a su casa después de dos horas. Se fueron a dormir temprano, ella se tenía que despertar temprano para volar a París.

A las cuatro sonó el despertador y Alice se levantó, entro al baño, se lavó los dientes, se baño, se vistió, desayuno y subió a su habitación para despedirse de su marido.

-Me voy corazón-susurró mientras lo cubría bien con una frazada

-Te quiero Alice - le sonrió

-Cuidate, te llamaré cuando llegue- le dio un beso y salio

Ya eran las cinco y media cuando paró al primer auto que pasaba por su casa y subió hacia el aeropuerto.

allí deseo poder quedarse en su casa con James, su gran amor pero también quería ver a su hijo. Cuando James se retirara podrían pasear juntos por todas partes. Sería fantástico. Sonrió.

* * *

Bueno, que les parece?

ya dije antes que esto es solo el comienzo. ya sabemos. Alice esta muy feliz con la familia que tiene y ama demasiado a James. Pero en el próximo capitulo veremos que sucede.

Espero sus Reviews con sus lindos o feos comentarios.

besos


	3. Chapter 2

The Twilight Saga es de Stephanie Meyer

Fanfic adaptación a novela de Danielle Steel : Imposible

Capitulo 2

El vuelo fue espectacular. Alice ya conocía a todos los que trabajaban en la línea aérea, tanto azafatas como pilotos. Le daban todo lo que quería y estaban atentos por si necesitaba algo.

Comió, descansó, justo a tiempo y sin problemas aterrizaron el aeropuerto de París . Allí estaban entrando en invierno por eso estaba el clima frío y lluvioso.

Llegó a su casa en París, dejo sus maletas en la puerta y se sentó a descansar en el sillón de la sala. La señora que se la mantenía limpia le había dejado la heladera con comida para que al llegar no le falte nada.

Eran las cinco de la tarde en Nueva York cuando sonó el teléfono de su marido y James estaba muy contento de escucharla.

-Te extraño muchisimo amor- le dijo después de que ella le alla contado sobre el clima y de como veía todo por ahí- Quizás tendías que abrir la galería en Miami- Bromió su marido

- Es verdad, - rió . Lo extrañaba también mucho- Pasaré el martes para ver a un cliente nuevo y otro viejo

-Con que estés aquí el fin de semana me basta.

-Si eso es seguro corazón, estaré a mas tardar entre jueves o viernes, depende de cuando vea a Alec

-Esta bien Alice. Dale saludos de mi parte

Charlaron por unos minutos. Alice fue a preparar la cena, Una ensalada y junto a la mesa unos papeles que le habían encargado de la galería. Abrió su mail, tenía varías invitaciones a fiestas pero ni las abrió. No le gustaba ir, salvo las de clientes importantes y menos estando sola sin su James.

Llamó a su hijo para avisarle que ya había llegado y que esperaba la hora para verlo pero al no contestarle nadie le dejó un mensaje en el contestador.

A media noche ya estaba en la cama y se durmió enseguida.

A las ocho le sonó el despertador, Una mañana feo y lluviosa. Desayunó y fue directo a su oficina, pero como los lunes no abrían tendría un día tranquilo. Alice almorzó en su escritorio y la tarde pasó rápido

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando su secretaria le anunció una llamada de su hija desde Nueva York.

-Hola- contestó relajada. Silencio. Escuchó un llanto del otro lado de la línea - ¿Qué pasa hija?

-Mamá...- logró decir- Volvé a casa

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te echaron del trabajo? fue lo primero que pensó

-Papá...- comenzó hasta cuando comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre? Jane, rápido hija. Me estás asustando

-Papá... han llamado hace minutos de la oficina.

-Esta bien- Tenía auguero en el corazón

-Tuvo un ataque al corazón en la oficina . Llamaron a urgencia

- Ay dios mio- Alice cerró los ojos y espero la respuesta de su hija

-Mami ... Murió

El mundo entero se detuvo para habitación le daba vueltas- No puede ser. Es un error

-No, no lo es mama- su hija seguía llorando- me llamó la señora Isabella Cullen, lo llevaron al hospital pero ya era tarde. Volvé mamá te necesito

-Ya mismo. ¿ En dónde estas?

-En el trabajo

-Anda a casa.- dijo decidida- No, no vallas. mejor anda a ala galería no quiero que estes sola. contá que paso, ellos entenderán - Jane solo lloraba. A las nueve de la noche saldría de París y tendría siete horas en llegar pero estaba segura que Rosalie Hale, su fiel ayudante, la ayudaría- Hija, Jane, quedate donde estas. Le diré a Rose que te pase a buscar . Te quiero hija. Iré a casa lo antes posible.

Alice temblaba con el telefono en su mano. Llamó al celular de James, le contesto la señora Cullen. Justo le estaba por devolver la llamada

- Lo siento mucho señora Brandon , Muchísimo . Fue todo muy rápido. No escuché nada, ni siquiera sé como sucedió... Había estado con el señor cinco minutos antes y todo estaba tranquilo. Luego lo encontré desmayado en el piso. Intentaron reanimarlo pero no pudieron hacer nada. Haré lo que pueda. ¿Necesita que haga algo por usted? ¿al hospital? ¿a la funeraria?

-No, gracias. haré todo cuando llegue a casa.

Luego de cortar hablo directamente con su hijo. Alec se lo tomo muy tranquilo, Alice sabía que todavía no había caido.

Paso todo el viaje hacia Nueva York llorando. Otra vez se sentía huerfana...

Al bajar fue directo al hospital. Insistió en ver a su marido, al salir parecía un fantasma

Pasó el día y cada vez entendían menos porque había pasado lo que pasó. Eran una gran familia se había destruido de un minuto para el otro.

A los quince días Alec se volvió a Londres. Hablaba a su madre muy seguido. Jane también volvió al trabajo y hablaban entre ellos para no sentir el dolor. Sus hijos eran el único consuelo que le quedaba a Alice.

Victoria y Esme, ambas amigas ya viudas de Alice, después de un tiempo le empezaron a decir que tendría que salir mas y tener mas amistades con hombres. como también empezar a tener citas.

Alice se negaba sin pensarlo. Hasta Rose, su ayudante, la animaba para que volviera a ver a sus amistades . Hacía meses que no devolvía llamadas , solo trabajaba en su oficina. No quería hablar con nadie desde la muerte de James.

En junio, por primera vez salió a una fiesta que hacia victoria en su casa. El peor momento fue cambiarse de ropa y maquillarse. Ya no tenía ganas de ir pero Victoria la animó diciendo que piense siempre que James la quería ver feliz y con alegría, disfrutando de una buena fiesta.

La fiesta siguió interesante hasta que le preguntaron si quería tener una cita con un buen hombre.

-No, gracias. Tengo hijos- contestó

-¡¿Cuántos hijos tiene viviendo con usted?- preguntó otra señora sentada junto a ella

-Tengo dos hijos mayores- contestó Alice ida

-Eso esta muy bien- Le contestó un hombre

-No, En realidad no- habló Alice sinceramente - Ya no viven en casa. Y la verdad es que los extraño, Ojala fueran jovenes y vivieran otra vez conmigo.

-No estarás planeando tener mas?- contesto el hombre sonriendo

-Me encantaría- le contestó mas animada- pero soy viuda

-Bueno... podes volver a casarte- respondió sin problema

-No volveré a casarme

-¿Cuantos años estuviste casada?- volvió a insistir el hombre. Alice ya se había puesto de mal humor. Sentía que Victoria tenia un plan para engatusarla con alguien...

-Veinticinco años

-Ya entiendo. con razón no quieres volver a casarte. después de mucho tiempo se vuelve aburrido. Yo estuve once ...

-Mi matrimonio no era aburrido- Alice ya estaba enojándose- Estaba muy enamorada de mi marido

-Que pena …¿Esta segura?- la mira

-Totalmente. El estar enamorada de mi marido era un hecho, no una ilusión- Tomó la cartera y paso a otro lado de la sala.

Victoria la mando a llamar a su despacho, cosa que le pareció raro a Alice

¿Que paso? - Victoria estaba agotada- cuando lo conoces es buen hombre. parece que le gustas. es fantastico!

-AY Victoria, somos amigas pero enserio, la idea de venir no era una cita, sino que salir a cenar

-Es que... No podes quedarte sola para siempre. Eres joven y seamos realistas. Hay tantos tipos decentes en el mundo. ¿por qué decir que no?

-Victoria- comesó... Yo no quiero a uno que "este bien"

-Queres a James - terminó de contestar - mirá yo también quiero a Aro pero ya no estan , no van a volver ... entonces que vamos a hacer vivir llorando. hay que afrontar la realidad...

-Todavía no estoy preparada- contestó cansada Alice

- Tenes cuarenta y ocho años y yo cincuenta Alice, no podemos quedarnos solas y tristes por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Mira victoria, puede ser que tengas razón pero ahora mismo siento que prefiero morir a tener una cita- se sincero dolorosamente

-Paciencia amiga- le sonrió dándole animos- tarde o temprano llegará. Al pasar el año el dolor ya no será tan fuerte y luego ya estarás preparada

-Espero que no. Tengo mis hijos, mi familia, la galería y artistas, no creo necesitar mas

-No es todo eso, y lo sabes Alice

-Tal vez para mi si

Terminaron para no comenzar una discusión mas fuerte. Ellas eran amigas y sus maridos eran amigos. Ahora habían quedado solas, pero ambas tenían opiniones diferentes.

Dos semanas pasaron sin saber nada de su hijo, tanto que Alice se preocupo.

-Quiero adivinar- comesó cuando por fin su hijo dio la cara y llamó a su madre- Seguro que ese tal Jasper tiene algo que ver. Ese hombre debe estar muy loco , su mujer debe ser demasido buena como para soportarlo- Cada vez que Alec le contaba sobre alguna locura, ese hombre estaba metido en el lio

-Es compresiva- suspiro Alec- Aunque ya esta un poco arta. No quiere mas trabajar para seguir manteniendolo- Es que no es mal tipo, solo le gusta pasarla bien y odia que le digan lo que hay que hacer.

-Eso parece-rio- muero de ganas por conocerlo.

Ya había pasado un año de la muerte de James. Alice seguía muy metida en la galería que iba viento en popa, Jane la llamó para avisarle que había renunciado a su trabajo que la tenía arta e iba a aprovechar para viajar con amigos por India.

No quería quedarse sola en Nueva York, así fue que decidió irse a vivir a París por un tiempo. Alli,por lo menos estaría mas cerca de su hijo.

.

.

Bueno, aca vamos con el segundo capitulo

Que les parece? la historia va rápido ... Alice ya quedo viuda .. ahor que pasara

espero sus comentarios . me gustaría saber que opinan y así se si la sigo adaptando . ami me gusta hacerlo pero también quiero saber si hay alguien que lo lee sino no me dan ganas de hacerlo!

un beso . tratare de actualizar dia por medio o cada dos días. Bye :)

Pd: Christina Becker y montego 24 gracias por seguirme y darme en favoritos! besotes !


	4. Chapter 3

The Twilight saga es de Stephanie Meyer

Fanfic. Adaptaciòn del libro Imposible de Danielle Steel!

Capitulo 3

A Alice en París el mes de diciembre se le pasó realmente rápido. Se la pasaba yendo de reunión en reunión con sus clientes mas importantes, para vender sus mejores obras. Hablaba con sus hijos seguido, más con Alec que con Jane. Con ella tenía problemas por los cambios de horarios.

Empezó a conocer gente y se empezaba a salir más. Aunque ella no quería, no daba brazo a torcer, su hijo le insistía, como todos, que le haría bien salir y distraerse.

-Mamá nunca se sabe cuando podrías volver a formar una pareja - comenzó Alec. Ni él ni su hermana querían ver que su madre terminara sola- Sos demasiado linda y todavía muy joven

- No, -protestó- tengo cuarenta y ocho años.

- Pero para el amor no hay edad. Tengo un amigo se sale con una mujer mas grande que vos.

- ¿Qué clase de mujer es? Yo creo que es perversión de menores. Me parece ridículo salir con un hombre mucho menor

- Si un hombre saliera con una mujer mas joven, ¿dirías lo mismo?

- No. Claro que no. Eso es diferente

- No es diferente mamá- la cortó- sucede que es a lo que estas mas acostumbrada a ver. Pero es totalmente lo mismo

- Me estás queriendo decir que tu novia te sobrepasa de edad. Porque si es así no quiero saberlo

-Jajaja- Alec rió - No, quedate tranquila má. Todavía no probé. Pero si encuentro una mujer que me guste no me molestaría salir.

- Si te casas con una mujer más grande, no pienso ir a tu boda. Y menos si es alguna amiga mía.

- Nunca se sabe- Contestó su hijo riendo. - Cuando de verdad quieras una cita la vas a tener.

-Pero ese es el problema, que yo no quiero una cita- Protestó Alice

- Lo sé mamá. Pero tengo fé que algún día vas a querer.

-Algún día tal vez.

Luego de cortar con su hijo Alice se metió a la ducha. Allí estuvo casi media hora, no había estado tan relajada en este último tiempo.

El "Conde de Denali" era un gran hombre y cliente de Alice, habían quedado para encontrarse a cenar y así programar alguna venta.

Pasó por su casa, en su flamante auto BMW negro, a las nueve en punto de la noche. A Alice le hubiera gustado ir a algún sitio mas sencillo que a un Restaurante de primera categoría pero no dijo nada. Se podía notar a la vista que el hombre trataba de impresionarla.

La cena fue increible. Charlaron, comieron y bebieron de todo. Era un hombre encantador, educado , rico. que mas se podía pedir, pero a Alice todo eso no le llamaba la atención.

-Me gustaría probar primero el cuadro en la casa de Milán para ver como queda, antes de tomar una decisión. - Dijo estacionando el auto nuevamente en la casa de Alice

-Claro- respondió ella

-Podría venir a ver como queda y darme su opinión. Que me diga que le parece.

-Si, En realidad no hay problema. Se lo enviaremos. Yo estaré por ahí con mis hijos en quince días. Iré por vacaciones.

-Ah- Lo dejó sin palabras. Esa solución de ella no le había gustado al Conde- Yo pensé que se podría quedar en mi casa.

-Lo lamento, pero no será posible. Planificamos este viaje hace un tiempo y no podría dejarlos solos. Estoy esperando con ansias estos días para pasarlos con ellos. Y estoy segura que ellos también.

yo creía que usted quería vender el cuadro- contesto duramente mirándola a los ojos

-Si, por supuesto Conde de Denali. El cuadro esta a la venta pero yo no.- Suspiro- Mire, igualmente iré a ver el cuadro. En eso no tengo problema

-No. Gracias pero no hace falta, ya no quiero el cuadro. - Contestó fríamente- Empiezo a sospechar su grado de autenticidad

-Mire usted, No conocía esta manera de comprar mujeres a tan alto precio, pensaba que un hombre tan interesante y carismático podría comprarla gratis- Rió cínicamente- Gracias por esta exquisita cena. - Sin decir más abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

Entro a su habitación, se descambio y se tiró en su cama. Tomo el teléfono y marcó a Alec

-Tuviste suerte que no te halla pisado con su auto. Estuviste muy bien Mamá- le contestó su hijo una vez que su madre le habia contado toda su historia con el Conde

-Si. Es un estúpido - Rió Alice junto a su hijo

-Muchas mujeres se hubieran acostado con el con tal de vender el cuadro.

-Si. Pero yo no soy de ese tipo

-Te felicito. ¡Esa es mi mamá! Ahora tengo que irme. Llego tarde a la clase.

-Claro Alec. Cuidate mucho.

Al otro día, Al llegar a la oficina se encontró con su secretario Edward. Le comunicó que el cuadro no se vendería

-Pensé que anoche iban a cenar-preguntó Edward

-Si, fuimos pero el sinvergüenza se porto feo y le terminé cerrando la puerta en su cara.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Pensó que estaba a la venta junto a cuadro y que además dejaría de lado las vacaciones con mis hijos para estar junto a el.

-Y no aceptaste?-Dijo sorprendido- Por favor Alice. Un millón de dólares. No se vende así un cuadro todos los días .- Le bromeaba, Sabía como era ella. La conocía de toda la vida. Muy amigos

-Edward. Te callas por favor. Rieron juntos

A la semana en la galería de Nueva York le contó a su secretaria Isabella

-¿Qué clase de hombre es?-Hablaba sin entender- Europeo tenía que ser. Acá los hombre no se comportan así

-O peor Bells- Conteste con su apodo- Todos los hombre son igual. La nacionalidad no tiene nada que ver. ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?- pregunté a mi secretaria mejor amiga

-Ammm y yo.- cerro los ojos pensativa- Creo que me hubiera ido con el

-¿Estas segura? - reímos juntas a carcajada. Sentándome en el sillón al lado de mi escritorio

-Si. Es muy lindo

-Si- asentí- es lindo hombre- A Alice no le impresionaba. Creía que James, su difunto, era el hombre más lindo del mundo.

Ese fin de semana, después de mucho tiempo, estaban los tres en su casa. Jane, Alec y ella cenando en familia.

-Mami estuvo a punto de dejarnos solitos en esto de las vacaciones- solo Alec como si nada

-¿Cómo?-Jane se sorprendió

-Si, pensaba irse con un Conde a venderle un cuadro de un millón de dólares

-Eso es mentira- Lo retó su madre

Alice paso a contarle la verdadera historia de lo que había sucedido y su hija estuvo de su lado

-Mamá , que hombre mas estúpido. Creo que hiciste lo correcto. Habrá sido humillante

-Nahh- La cortó- para mi mama se tendría que sentir alagada.

-Aiiishh, Sos un machista- grito Jane

-Basta chicos- protestó Alice

-Esta bien. Granaron. Ahora voy y le clavo una piña al tipo ese. ¿Dónde vive?- Miró a su madre y a su hermana y juntos rieron.

-Ay chicos, no sé para que lo conté. Ahora no van a parar- habló sería

-Listo, no te preocupes. No pelearemos. Escucha mamá- Alec comenzó- Por fin, Jasper te va a mandar las diapositivas. Son muy buenas. Ya las vi.

- Esta bien. Quiero verlas

Alice tenía miedo de que Alec quisiera ayudar a sus amigos a favor de su madre pero confiaba de que su hijo tenía buen ojo. Igualmente le daría un vistazo a sus diapositivas.

-Estoy seguro que te van a gustar tanto como a mi- Alec siguió insistiendo

-Esta bien. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Jasper Withlock. Es de Italia pero se mudo a Londres desde que se licencio

-Estaré atenta. Si me gustan la próxima lo querré ver

Más tarde, después de charlar, los chicos se fueron a dormir. Alice los contempló como dormían.

Dio media vuelta y paso a su habitación también a dormir.

.

No es tan largo este capitulo, ni es tan bueno. es un capitulo transitorio para entender a Alice...

Ella todavia esta enamorada de James

pero en los proximos ya aparece Jas!

espero que les guste

y sus comentarios!

beso


End file.
